Nothing is Gone Forever
by Starwolf Wanderer
Summary: In the future Pitch is the dark god that all fear. His rule has caused the Guardians to fade. Stuck in hiding they find people who can help vanquish the darkness. The only question is how will it end? Will the dark still rule or will the light show us the end of this hellish tunnel?
1. Fearlings in the morning

**Before you read here's a little info… the year: 2203 Place: the city of Duhuzukatan (Previously known as New York)**

* * *

><p>The human race was once happy, loving, caring and full of hope. Now they are filled with fear, hate, despair and greed, but if you look hard enough under the rocks, in the garbage heaps and the farthest reaches of the dark there are glimmers of love, peace and hope. These places are where we have managed to hide and build back more power so as to defeat that dark monster who wants to be considered a god…<p>

* * *

><p>I gathered my ratty blanket around me shivering from the cold that always accompanied the winter mornings in the country side. I got up from my bed in the corner of the room…if a pile of animal skins on top of a pile of grasses left over from harvesting the wheat on the ground could be considered as such. My Father as always had already woken up and left to go fishing with my oldest brother Sam.<p>

Heading over to the hearth I set about making a fire with fingers so numb I could hardly feel them. Once that was finished I looked back over to my bed to see something that wasn't supposed to be there, shadows. They were darker than the normal ones. They twisted forming into humanoid shapes then hovered toward the corner where my Mother and my two brothers and little sister slept.

My mother let out a low agonized groan my little siblings twisted and turned. The fearlings most favorite thing to do was cause fear and nightmares. Just looking at them caused a wave of fear to wash over me. I still remember when I was six when they decided to take me from my home in the middle of the night and stuck me up really high in a pine tree. I was up there for two days.

I felt so helpless watching them, all I could do is hope that my Father and older brother would be back soon. They would know what to do. The fearlings didn't like that being creatures of the dark they wanted me to despair.

I watched as two of the four fearlings moved towards me their presence dampening the light of the fire. They came so close that I could see their ribs beneath the paper thin skin of shadows. The place where their legs and feet should be was where the shadowy skin formed a point fading into the air. My heart seemed to be doing every thing it could to jump out of my chest. Well on the bright side my sleeping family members weren't in as much pain now. Then suddenly it stopped, the fearlings disappeared into thin air allowing the firelight to spread around the room touching as if to check if we were alright, still sane.

Mother sat up her breathing heavily, eyes wild as though she just saw a monster filled hell. She quickly reached over to my little siblings waking them up and hugging them tightly and wiping away any tears that may have formed during the ordeal. She looked at me letting go of the little ones.

"Fearlings?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

I nodded "Six of those accursed creatures."

She came over to me wrapping me up in a hug and whispered to my ear " Where is your Father and Sam?"

"Don't worry they're out fishing. They left before it happened. I hoped that they would come back to help get those creatures away. I think I learned my lesson from doing that…" I involuntarily shivered"… but it was worth it."

She hugged me even tighter. "Why did they leave?"

I wiggled a bit to make my Mothers grip loosen so it was possible to answer. " No idea, they just disappeared as if they were summoned or something."

"Well lets just put this memory behind us alright? Why don't you get breakfast ready?" She let out a soft sigh before turning back to her bed to dress the three.

Breakfast was a good meal of eggs and a small loaf of acorn/wheat bread. Like usual the "men" hadn't shown up and were probably eating leaves and roots till they catch enough fish for dinner and preserves. Maybe if we were lucky they would hunt for a deer.

I was taken from my thoughts by my little sister tugging on my ratty shirt. I looked down at her doe brown eyes. "Hey Lana. How you doing you little goose?" She laughed at my nickname for her.

"I want a piggyback ride to the outside!" she said with a squeal her eyes twinkling.

I looked quickly at Mother who gave a little nod signifying it was okay. "Alright then little goose up you go." I swung her onto my back and headed outdoors.

The air was crisp and clean the sky, as usual was a sea of clouds. We looked over to where the sun was rising in the east the turned to the south where the woods where, were the men where looking for the two figures that laughed and smiled like the world had never been taken over by a powerful dark god. We heard a shout . Once we located the source we saw our father and Sam being followed by a group of strangers. One of them was carrying a limp figure in their arms.

I ran back inside the house setting Lana down on my bed. Turning around to face my Mother I saw her face full of worry.

"Sundara what is the matter?" She asked.

"The boys brought back company. I think one of them is hurt or sleeping." I replied.

Just then the door opened up to reveal the strangers and the rest of our family. They all looked tired. The strangers were dressed in rags covering them from head to ankle only revealing the eyes. There were four of them three looked like men and one looked like a woman. I looked closer at her eyes doing my best to hide my shock. She had purple eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! I will update asap, please review if there is anything you would like to comment about. <strong>


	2. Unexpected

**Hey everyone sorry if I take awhile to update a story! Hope you enjoy chp 2 hope you enjoy! (hi Willow & Fan Reader)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my OC's**

* * *

><p>Purple eyes…how was that possible? I looked around at my family checking their expressions to see if they noticed it. Apparently they didn't or they were just really good at hiding it. My mother looked at the person carrying the limp person who appeared to be a boy. Then around at the rest sizing them up to see if they were a threat to her family.<p>

"Here let me help you." She said to the man reaching out her arms to take the boy. She moved over to my bed and laid him down gently. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut about it.

"What happened to him?" Her voice was soft and mellow as she inquired about the boy.

The figure next to him answered with a weird accent "He is just very tired from our journey."

"Why don't you shed some layers and rest then. I'll get you some tea, any preferences?" My mother asked rubbing her forehead.

"What's the matter shelia?" The figure with the strange accent asked.

"Hmm. Oh some fearlings came this morning. I was on the receiving end so if you want to know some more ask her." Mother finished nodding her head my way. "Now about that tea?"

"Some herbal spice would do for us all please." The purple eyed woman answered her voice low.

Mother looked at me motioning for me to start making the tea. Sam came over to help. "Who are they?" I whispered putting the cast iron kettle over the fire.

"Wanderers. Dad and I found them sleeping on the snow in the forest. We offered to take them to our home to give them some proper lodging and they excepted. They seem like very nice people though." He whispered back.

I poked the embers a bit before mumbling "This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. First fearlings then that lot then that woman also has purple eyes."

Sam looked confused. "The woman doesn't have purple eyes Sunny. Her eyes are brown, and how you got purple eyes out of brown ones makes me wonder what you had for breakfast." He raised his eyebrow.

"But I swear that woman has purple eyes!" I elevated my voice as high as I could but would still be low enough to not be audible for the others to hear.

He smirked "Whatever sis. Now tell me about those fearlings."

I explained to him all the events that took place. At some he would nod encouraging me to go on while others he looked deeply lost in thought. By the time I finished there was a steady stream of steam coming out the spout. We both got up to fetch six earthen cups(One for each for Dad and Mom of course).

I decided to be the one to hand the tea to the woman so as to see if her eyes really were brown instead of purple like my brother had said. He was wrong I looked into the woman's eyes as I gave her the tea and they were purple. Something must be wrong because there was no way Sam would knowingly lie to me.

My Mother was trying to coax the strangers out of their layers. I gave a quick smirk as I turned to the boy who was sleeping on my bed and had acquired some little warm bodies known as Seth and Zane. People always fell to my Mothers will. Hence the reason I haven't argued with her since I was six. Eventually I heard a man's voice finally break to my Mothers will.

"Alright Mrs. Blaic we will. Just don't worry if you see something." He said.

It was the last sentence that caught my attention. Why would he want us to not worry about what we see? It's not like they're fearlings in disguise or are carrying fearlings on them right? I turned my head to watch them shed their layers and put them on the ground in a corner. The first one undressed was the man who was carrying the boy. He looked old and weary with long white hair and a beard. On his arms were хороший and непослушный with designs tattooed around them. On either hip were sabers (swords) that made me hope that I would never be at the tip of.

"Don't vorry friends I von't use them on you" He said patting his sabers. Due to his choice of weapons I figured he must be Russian because once a few years back some Russian soldiers came through the outskirts of the city. Most were wearing that type of weapon.

My Dad's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head when he saw the swords. No commoner carried swords unless they had been trained as soldiers and "law" keepers. We all looked at the rest expectantly wondering what they had that was unusual. The man and woman shared a glance.

When the woman started to shed her layers all we could do was stand agape. The woman had huge wings and was feathered all except her hands and face. She had an angular face with the posture of a queen but her eyes full of motherly worry. She like the man had swords on either hip except hers were a bit shorter than his.

"Don't worry. My name is Toothina and his is North." She said her voice taking on a motherly tone and nodding to the old man.

We all looked at the last standing person curious what lay underneath the cloth. When he came out we all gasped. He was a tall rabbit man whose ears where partially flattened by the celling! On his back were two wooden boomerangs.

"Um,…" My Father began "What does the boy look like? And who are you really?"

"Oh, Jack looks like Sam except with white hair, blue eyes, Skinny and really pale skin." Toothina said.

The rabbit man began "We are the Guardians of Childhood. Or in other words the ones who are trying to stop Pitch's reign of terror." At this all of eyes almost fell out of our heads and our lower jaws tried to touch the ground.

"But how would you do that? Many rebel forces have tried and failed to take down Him." My Dad's voice high and distraught that he was giving lodging to a bunch of criminals basically.

"As Pitch has ruled for so long the fear of him has partially faded giving way for love, hope, peace, happiness, kindness, creativity and a bunch of other good qualities to grow where the dark has loosened it's grip. We are the impersonas of such and the more believers we get the more powerful we become. Eventually we hope to bring back our lost comrades the Sandman and Nightlight. They are more powerful than Pitch and could bring him down personally. While the rest of us seek out those willing to fight his armies and sabotage his systems." He responded.

"Then why come to our home what do we have to offer?" Sam asked.

"Believers and recruits. You, your Father and your Sister are welcome to join the fight while everyone else can believe in us." Said North.

"Girls can't fight though so why our sister?" Sam said with a sneer and was promptly answered by being smacked in the back of the head by Toothina, Mother and I.

"Actually Sam it is because of your sister that we came here. Originally we were going to come but when you found us in the woods and offered us lodging we decided to come with you figuring it would be less intrusive.. She can see things that others can't unless they are around her. For example you shouldn't be able to see us yet you can. This an example of just some of what she can do. She also can access her aura or personal energy field around her body which is very rare." Toothina said looking at him with angry eyes still for what he said earlier about girls not being able to fight.

"How would you know this?" My Mom asked protectively pulling me close to her.

North shrugged "You don't really believe that a six year old girl could get out of being hung at the very top of a tall tree for two days by fearlings unscathed do you?"

My Mother opened her mouth before closing it again and asking "Who then?"

North nodded over to Jack "He did. She did the healing part by herself though. Once she was safely home Jack came and told us about her, we've been watching over her ever since."

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed it! Note Strange word on left is Nice and on right is naughty they're in Russian. Doing a bit of a movie book character melding. Please post any comments!<strong>


	3. Night time meeting

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RotG or GoC characters**

**Without further ado I present chapter three!**

* * *

><p>My eyes had widened at the fact that the one thing that I had kept a secret from my family was exposed. I had been hoping that no one would find out about the way that I had escaped my fearling brought fate. I looked around at the older members of my family who actually understood what was happening. I looked down at the ground ready for the waves of disappointment at not telling what had really happened during the days up there to be brought on by the sounds of my Mother's and Sam's voice. But to my surprise it was my Father who was the first to deliver them.<p>

"Sundara, why didn't you tell us?"

I kept my eyes looking at the packed dirt floor with guilt sending strong waves of tears to the backs of my eyes. My wanting to not be seen as weak was the lonely soldier fighting them. "You guys would have thought I was crazy, besides how does a six year old explain something that they themselves don't understand? Staying quiet seemed like the best option."

"She has a point Dad. If she told us we would probably joke about it during our hunting times." My brother Sam spoke up for me.

I looked up allowing some of my short, ratty hair to fall in front of my eyes providing a small curtain to hide behind. The Guardians all looked a bit confused and a bit sorry. Toothina looked over to Jack, the boy who flew up and got me out of that tree, I felt a bit guilty at not recognizing him at first. "We're sorry. We didn't know that she didn't tell you like any six year old would have done. Looking at her actions that was understandable."

A heavy silence blanketed the room for a few moments, none of us sure what to say or do besides stare at me. Finally my Mother's gentle sigh broke it she looked at Sam and I. "If either of you want to go join them I won't hold you back as seeing you..." She nodded to Sam "...as being 18 and you..." Now it was my turn to be nodded at "...being 16 both the ages of leaving for being a male and female. I just ask that you understand the risks that you would take if you undertook this.

I shivered. It was common knowledge that all females 16 and older have only six months to go out to the world and make a living or get married. I was on month five, a month before the law keepers ( or just Keepers which is used as a cuss word most of the time) come and kick me out. Anybody found staying past gets thrown into the caves up in the mountains. Doesn't sound to bad right? Wrong. It is always either way to hot or way to cold with the systems being patrolled by Fearlings. The same thing happened to males at the age of 18.

I shifted on my feet hesitating. " I'd like to give it a try. I don't really know what use I would be of to you all." I stared at Toothina. She nodded her head slightly and gave a small smile.

"What about you Sam? Would you like to join us?" She asked looking at my brother.

He hesitated a few moments before answering "Alright. Somebody has to look after Sunny right?" He shot a smile my way.

I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness only to be caught by surprise when a guy's voice sounded beside my ear saying "Hey I would protect her too Sammy." I spun around to see who was talking almost running into a 17-year old looking boy with white/grey hair styled in spikes with snow white skin and crystal blue eyes holding a shepherds crook wearing a ratty blue hoodie with brown trousers that where ragged and torn at the bottom.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Jack!" I said putting a hand over my heart.

"Hey that rhymes, attack Jack." He replied with a smirk "Even if you had a Heart attack you could easily heal it so calm down Tree girl."

"Hey, my name isn't Tree girl! It's Sundara or Sunny."

"Oh well, Tree girl is more fitting since I found you in a tree and is how I remembered you."

I let out a sigh of defeat. "You're going to be calling me that for the rest of my life aren't you?"

He gave a mischievous smile. "Yep, until otherwise. Don't worry though you aren't the only one with a nickname." He pointed to the rabbit man. "I gave him the nickname of kangaroo since he looks like one.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What is a kangaroo?"

All of the Guardians gave me disbelieving looks with Jack being the one to answer...kinda. "You don't know what a kangaroo is? You know the two legged animals in Australia that have pouches on their belly's with Two long ears like his.." He pointed to the rabbit man "... and have snouts?"

I shook my head. "No. Where is Australia by the way?"

The rabbit man looked flabbergasted. "You don't know where Australia is?!"

"No, didn't even know there was such a place" I replied with a simple shrug.

He was about to reply with might have been a lecture on where Australia is when Toothina put a hand on his shoulder. "Later Bunny. Right now lets go somewhere else. The fearlings that where here earlier might return to complete what was interrupted earlier."

He nodded at her reasoning and looked at our parents. "Since Jack is recovered we will leave to give you some time to prepare to leave your home. We will come pick you up the day after tomorrow at sunrise." He gave a slight bow to my parents grabbing Jack then tapping his foot on the ground causing them to disappear into a giant hole which closed up immediately after Bunny's ear's had vanished from our line of sight leaving a small daisy in it's place.

I turned to look at my family. My Mother had a disbelieving look on her face as she looked down at the daisy. She turned to my Dad holding out her arm and he taking idea pinched her. She gave a small yelp and started to rub the place he pinched her. "Sunny are you sure that those fearlings are gone and that wasn't just a product of them?" She waved her hand where the Guardians had been standing.

"Yes Mother i'm sure because there is no way my imagination could come up with kangaroos and Australia. Besides it was a bit to kind and formal for it to be a product of fearlings. And I think they would utterly die at the sight of a daisy." I pointed to the flower.

"Alright then lets just get on with our regular chores." She said taking a deep breath.

None of us talked the rest of the day while going about our duties. It's not like we didn't have anything to talk about it's just that we where to concentrated on thinking about the future might hold for us. For Mother and Dad it was probably about how they would manage with out us to help them with Seth, Zane and Lana. I was thinking about all the possibilities that might occur for me. I might be the heroine I used to daydream about as a child and bring down the Dark God. Or I could be a spy going around collecting information about the enemy...or a corpse lying in a shallow grave. The unbidden thought about my death scared me a bit. I could just hope that wasn't going to be the outcome for me. Maybe they could teach me how to use this thing of mine that was called an aura...soon I was daydreaming about the most wild and crazy things barley paying attention to my work; all my muscles where on auto pilot. Even at dinner not a sound was uttered as we ate our dried strips of duck and drank water.

When dinner was finished I went outside to go sit on top of the woodshed to watch the sunset. I must have been tired because when I closed my eyes and opened them again I didn't see the setting Sun. Instead I saw the diamond studded night with the Moon shining full and bright above me. The scene was so quiet and peaceful I didn't feel inclined to climb down and go into the safety and comfort of my home. I breathed out watching my frosty breath swirl outwards and fade into the night. As a child I was taught to always stay inside during the night where it would be harder for fearlings and nightmares to steal me away.

Yet ever since the fearlings kidnapped me I've always snuck outside at the middle of night whenever I could. My brother when he found out gave a talking like you wouldn't believe. He asked me if I liked being kidnapped and that it would happen again if I kept going out at night. I told him that I felt safer outside than I did inside and he just called me crazy. After that I had to be more careful about going out at night so that he wouldn't catch me. I figured that it probably was a good thing that I would sometimes go out to the forest at night also or else he would have blown his top and gone to tell Mother and Dad. Tonight was one of those nights when the forest was calling my name to explore it's night time wonders.

I came down and went on a different path to the forest than my Dad and Sam would take. I was the only person in my family to do this, the only one who knew the night time secrets of the forest. I traveled past the old gnarled oak and the pine tree that the fearlings had left me in heading straight to the heart of the forest.

The heart and the areas around it were luminescent with all sorts of colors. I went down to the stream where the plush moss grew in abundance glowing a spring leaf green. I leaned down to look in the water where little gold fish swam above the ground that contained circular shells of all sizes. I got up and went over to the tree that looked like an oak during the day but had silver glowing leaves at night. Little flowers grew at it's base gentle shedding a light violet colored light. I sat down at it's base thinking about when I first saw it from up in the tree. This place was always a bit warmer than the outer forest and when the Moon was out it always shone the brightest here.

I stayed for a bit before I heard the rustling of the bushes nearby. I watched carefully my muscles tense, ready to run if it was something dangerous. I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the area opposite to it. I turned to the tree and climbed up it as quickly and quietly as possible. Soon two tall figures emerged making their way to the tree that I was. They were men dressed in dark clothing with guns strapped to their hips and twin swords on their backs.

"Quiet a beautiful place eh?" the man from the bushes said rubbing a bush leaf between his fingers causing it to brighten for a few moments before dampening down to look like a normal leaf.

"Yes, it is. To bad nobody really knows about it." The other man said to his partner. Both were coming to the tree where I was peeking through the leaves hoping that they were friendly and that they wouldn't see me.

They looked around not saying, anymore just taking in the sights. I knew from past experiences that I could get out of the tree by going to the second branch from the top and jumping onto the neighboring pine where I could jump from tree to tree till I got to the fields that lay before my home. I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to since they did have guns and could shoot me down like a duck.

I was utterly terrified to say in the least when the man not from the bushes came to the base, looked up and said "It's alright come down child. We won't hurt you honest."

The bush man looked up where I was. "Hey girly we were just wondering if you could show us the way out of this forest."

Finding my voice I told him "Follow the river upstream until you reach the place where it comes out of the ground then turn right and walk straight ahead till you reach the grove of hanging trees where there will be a road. Just keep heading down that and soon you'll reach the fields. Beware of the shadows though by the hanging trees. The creatures in them will stick you up in the tallest pine trees that they can find. Believe me once you're up there nobody will be able to help you nor will they care that much."

The non-bush man gave a frown. "Um, can you show us?"

Then the bush man added to his friends words. "You sound like you speak from experience girly."

I gave him a look. "Some things are best not remembered. Anyways i'll show you just make sure to keep on looking up to the trees."

"Huh" They said in unison looking up at me with puzzled expressions.

I climbed up to the branch and jumped over to the pine tree motioning for them to follow. I jumped from tree to tree occasionally pausing to see if they were still following me and went on like this till I reached the place where the stream emerged as a spring stopping till they caught up. I smiled when I saw that I was wearing them out. "No dying on me please" I asked in a causal tone.

Bush-man looked up at me panting a bit. "How are you jumping from branch to branch without breaking a sweat?"

"Practice. Come on we've got to get to the hanging trees before it's an hour from dawn."

"Why?"

"Obviously nobody has told you that it's darkest before dawn, so there is a lot of fearlings and Nightmares gathered there. Perfect place to haunt with all the dead there. When the wind goes through it kinda sounds like the dead are howling and wailing about being killed there." I scrunched up my nose remembering the night that I had spent there to get over my fears of fearlings and nightmares...a bit. I started up jumping from branch to branch towards the hanging trees.

Once we where in the grove of hanging trees I would look down at the two smirking at their discomfort about going near so many decaying bodies. I was careful to look where the next body might be. I was starting to tyre out and started to look around for a place to rest till I found a tree with only one body that was fresh luckily for us. "Come over here." I motioned. "Rest time."

They looked thankful for a rest but not for it to happen near a body. "So, uh what happened here to cause so many dead bodies?" The non-bush man asked.

"Nine years ago people got feed up with the Keepers not doing their job the way people wanted them to so they started to round up all the major criminals and strung them up. When Lord Bachman found out he reported it to his Dark Supremacy King Pitch he had all those who strung criminals get strung up themselves. The air was heavy with the sounds of lament that night. Still to this day people still get hung up like this poor feller." I pointed to the man below me. "You just have to be careful about which ones are actually dead and which are just robbers in disguise who will kill you and string you up. Most of course don't know this that are still alive." I pulled out my dagger "You know if they're alive if you do this." I pressed against the bottom of his finger nail and gave him a small cut on his hand. The "corpse" flinched and was bleeding red, hot blood. "They should have cold blood and not flinch when you press or cut them. So this one is alive. Now lets go."

When we finally reached where the forest ended the Moon had already set in the west. "Well we thank you for helping us out of the forest." Said the bush man.

I came down to a branch that was about eight feet off the ground to see them better. "You're welcome. Good-bye now." Just as I turned around to go back to the forest I felt something strike me in my upper left shoulder. It stung like a bee sting then the whole world started to spin around and go fuzzy. The last thing I heard before the world turned darker than it should be was..._Yes sir, we have the target._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! What will happen to Sundara Blaic and who are these people? I'd tell you but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? :)<strong>


	4. Explanations and laughs

**Hello! Like always I don't own any of the RotG/GoC characters.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the scraping of a chair sending fuzzy-sharp pokes to my brain making me cringe. I was in a cold, grey room with a chair in the middle with a man seated upon it. I blinked trying to rid myself of the fuzziness that occupied my left eye. "Who are you?" I asked him.<p>

He tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyes looking me up and down calculating whether I was a threat. I tried to stand up from the place I was sitting on the ground only to see the room tilt a bit. "I wouldn't do that. You'll only make it worse." His voice was monotonous not truly caring if I was going to make something worse.

"What?" I asked looking down to see if I had any wounds or something. All there was was my clothes dirty and ripped and a metal anklet with a chain attaching me to the wall.

He leaned forwards hands clasped together. "You hit your head when you fell out of the tree and the sleeping agent in the dart that we shot you with does cause disorientation when you first wake up."

"You still haven't answered my first question." I said shooting a death glare.

He let out a small chuckle. "My name is Mark. Don't worry about introducing yourself Sundara. Do you know why we brought you here Sundara?"

I looked at him with my mouth slightly agape as I shook my head. "Why? Who are you working for?" My mind had already jumped to the conclusion that they worked for Him. I waited hoping that he wouldn't confirm my fears.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry we don't work for Him. We are a rebel group. One of the few that operate in this area." He pulled out a rectangular box that fit in his hand with a metal stick poking out of the top left corner of the side facing me. He turned the top of the thing to me showing a little glowing square on it with what looked to be a map with splotches of blue, pink, red and purple on it. "You see this area right here." He pointed to an area on the map. "This area is where you live. Earlier yesterday morning we saw the color purple spike here. Then later we saw all of the colors spike in the spot where your house is. Each color represents something. Purple hope, red wonder, blue fun and pink memory. Care to explain?"

"Uhhh. I can explain the earlier purple spike but not the later ones."

"Alright then. Explain."

"Six fearlings appeared and was hoping that my brother and father would come home since they might know what to do."

He looked at me closer. "What did you do the rest of the day?"

"Well when the guys came back from hunting empty handed after breakfast we set about counting what we had in our food stocks and tidied up the house the rest of the day. Then we had dinner and right after that I went out to the top of the woodshed to watch the sunset and ended up falling asleep then waking up and deciding to go exploring in the forest. When I stopped to rest I met the two men and i'm sure you know the rest."

He gave a nod. " We promise that we won't hurt you if you tell us the truth about what happened Sundara."

"I don't know, honest." I whined allowing my eyes to look wild like they would do if I was being falsely accused.

He gave a sigh then reached to his belt pulling out a key. He bent down and undid my anklet then shoved the key in his back pocket and pulled me up. "Come on I got something to show you." He lead me over to a area on the opposite wall and pressed a spot on it causing a section to swing open to revel a earthen corridor with exposed wires running the length of the wall to my left and torches lining the right causing our shadows to flicker. We walked around the curvy and sharp corners past doors of all shapes, textures and colors. One door was even made out of black-on-yellow speckled fur! Finally we came to a stop at a brilliant red door that was wide enough for her and all her siblings to walk abreast through and tall enough that Kangaroo could go through without even brushing his ear tips on. Mark pressed his thumb right in the middle causing it to sink in then he twisted it. My eyes widened as I saw thick red blood run down the door from the area his thumb was in. He didn't even flinch when the door swung open with with his thumb in it, he just followed it and when it it stopped he pulled out his thumb. Even though it was covered in blood there wasn't any wound that I could see. Before I could ask what just happened I saw what lay behind the door and I lost all my capabilities of speech.

It was a room big enough to fit twenty of my houses. Hundreds of people where bustling around doing all sorts of things. I saw some people sword fighting and fist fighting. Others where looking down at books and studying. There were see-through screens displaying numbers and pictures with people standing in front of them taking notes. In the middle of it all was a huge map like the one on Mark's little, boxy rectangle colorful mapy-thingy with splotches of other colors besides the ones on his, like black, grey and sapphire green. On the walls was the symbol for Guardians of Light: a rebel group that spans all across the east coast as far as I knew from walking to the market every Saturday.

He took me to a desk with a thin rectangle that stood up and had a bright front and made faint whirring noises when he started to press on letters on another thin rectangle causing pictures of the Guardians to appear. "Where these people in your home yesterday Sundara?" He asked me the same way one would ask a six year old.

I decided to maintain my I-have-no-idea cover since this might as well be a set up to glean information from me. "I have never seen them before Mark. I swear on that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to rub his forehead. Obviously I wasn't saying what he wanted to hear from me. People had started to stare at Mark and I. "Do you honestly not know who they are?" I shook my head. "Crap. Well anyways since we know that you are brave enough we were wondering if you wanted to join the rebellion since you are 16."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say since I was going to be joining the Guardian's rebel force tomorrow. Suddenly a plan kicked up into my head. "Alright I will if i'm allowed to go home and gather up my stuff and stay the night. My folks probably are worried about what happened to me and I can't leave without saying good-bye to my little siblings. You can come pick me up or I could sneak away from my house tomorrow at noon by saying that i'm going to gather herbs."

He thought it over possibly looking for any cracks in my plan. "Alright then. It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. We'll put you in the forest and you could say that you slept walked out of the house. O.k.? We'll pick you up by the Hanging Grove."

I nodded my head and he took out a rag and tied it around my eyes. I didn't complain I knew that he was trying to keep the base's location a secret. The world around me seemed so different without the ability to see. Even what might have been familiar noises seemed a bit alien to me. The sound of rustling leaves, chirping birds and the scent of wet, decaying wood was how I knew I was in the forest.

I blinked rapidly to get used to the light when Mark undid the rag from my eyes. I gave him a nod of thanks before traveling home.

* * *

><p>The first thing I encountered was a bear-hugtackle from Seth and Zane causing me to fall onto my back in the grass with Lana coming over and jumping on top making me the bottom of Balic a dog-pile that must have been way to comical by the way Sam was laughing when he came over. "Hello there. Help me please, i'm becoming a cinder-cake here." He gave me a devilish grin. "O'no Sam. Please don't. Mercy I beg of thee bro." He didn't listen to my entreaties and moved Lana and got on top with Lana crawling on top of him.

Then my Dad came over. "Hey kiddo where did you go? Your Mother and I were worried sick."

"I slept walked out to the forest and got lost. I'm kinda fine now." I said as loud as I could with my body being crushed. Then My worst fears happened. My Dad stood on a nearby rock, got on the very top laying on his back and FARTED. I can't think of one thing worse than being trapped in a dog-pile and having my Dad fart. For those of you who don't understand, imagine three-days-dead-in-the-heat-fish, rotten eggs, old cheese with a dash of stale beer mixed together. Within five seconds we were all up and running for the fields screaming our heads off. When we final stopped running we looked back to see Mother besides him giving him a talking only (for what we assume) him to fart and her to run towards us with Dad tailing behind and catch her. Peals of her laughter cut through the air. I looked at my younger siblings who had gathered around Seth who was grinning like the devil.

"Let's creep around and surprise-tackle them." He said loud enough for only us kid Balics (Balic is there last name just to save u from looking on previous chp.) to hear. We all started to circle around them like we had watched the wolves do with their prey. Once in position we got down on all fours and crawled towards them then springing up to pull them down into the hip high grass. We laughed till we could laugh no more and had to go inside.

Sam and I got our things packed and ready so we could leave with the Guardians tomorrow. We didn't really talk during our packing till Lana wanted to give me a hug only to find a little black clip with a little black bump on it. So being the seven year old she was she unclipped it and asked. "Whats dis sis?"

I took it from her. "I don't know Lana." The people must have put whatever this thing was and attached it to me at one point. I brought it over to my Mother and Dad. My Dad took it looked at it closely and feeling it. Once he was done he took it and wrapped it up in furs and put straw around it. He grabbed my hand and lead me down to the cellar.

"Where were you really last night Sunny?" He whispered.

"I ended up falling asleep on the woodshed and decided to go to the forest then two men came to the special place where I was and asked to be shown the way out. I decided to show them the way out by jumping from tree to tree. When we where finally at the edge and I turned to leave they shot me with a sleeping bullet. I ended up in a room with a man named Mark who kept asking whether or not the Guardians where in our house. He said that they were a rebel group too. I didn't give in any information about them, I just kept denying that I even knew them. You know in case he worked for Him. Then he asked if I wanted to join so I said yes and told them I'd meet up with them tomorrow at noon at the hanging trees so I could leave with Sam and the Guardians."

He didn't respond for a bit thinking it over. "O.k. We're going to go back up put the thing back on you and then take it off before the Guardians come. After you leave i'll go out and destroy it." He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Tomorrow you'll begin a new chapter in life. I'll miss you but I won't be as worried if you promise that you'll be safe and keep a eye on Sam."

"I Promise Dad."

"Good girl. Now it's time for bed." He pulled me into another hug.

That night nobody quarreled over who got what blankets or who got to snuggle with who. It was already decided without a whisper. Lana crawled into my bed while Sam got Seth and Zane on either side. Sam looked over at me and stuck his tongue out in a silent brag that he got two warm bodies opposed to my one. I looked around real quick to make sure that no one but Sam would see and flipped him off and snuggled closer to Lana and her little toy bunny. The pre-dawn came all to soon disrupting the loving peace that was given by the night. My Mother bustled around making us breakfast and gathering our stuff so we'd be ready right when the Guardians came. My Father motioned for me to take off the thingy. I went over and gave it him and he did the same thing to it as he did last night.

A silent whoosh was heard we looked over to see the Guardians standing in the now-dawn-sunlight streaming through the beer bottle glass windows. I noticed that the Russian looked a bit sick and the rabbit-man smiling at him. Toothina rolled her eyes and stepped out of the group a bit. "You ready to leave Sam and Sundara?" I nodded to her and Sam followed suit. She turned to our parents and said earnestly "Thank you for allowing them to join us. I will let you know if anything happens to them." My father, with one arm tightly around my Mother gave a salute while Mother just nodded."Gather your things and lets get going." She said to us. I turned and went to a group hug with my brother enjoying the warmth of my family that I might not see again then grabbed my stuff and walked over to the Guardians. Jack pulled me and Sam closer giving us a mischievous grin. _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? _I thought. Just then the floor vanished and Sam let out a guttural noise mixing with Jack's gleeful shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey every one so sorry this took so long but life called. Updates will be more common in April (Hopefully). Anyways bit of comic relief for those who where started to get bored of what was happening. Suggestions are welcomed here! :)<strong>


End file.
